Golden Boy
by Lou-deadfroggy
Summary: Alan Tracy has it all, the good looks, the loving family, great grades... But he has an enemy, someone who thinks they know his secret... Rated just in case.
1. Bitter Thoughts

**Golden Boy**

**Author's note: I do NOT own the Thunderbirds or the Tracy boys. If I did I would have probably died of shock and happiness. Here's to criminally charmed, who actually gave me the idea, please can I kill Lainey? Please! Oh well, at least I can cause so serious harm to my own characters!**

**Right so this is kind of TV verse except the ages are like the film but the film never happened. Anyway enjoy!**

_-Thunderbirds-Are-Go-_

**Chapter One**

I hate him. I absolutely hate him. Alan Shepard Tracy, the Golden boy. It's not fair, he's got it all. He's good looking, is on the football, soccer and baseball teams, gets straight A's, his father is a billionaire and he lives on a tropical island. His brothers adore him and his little sister hero-worships him. His family visit loads and they always drive sports cars and bring him presents. He has a hot girlfriend who lives on his island and his brothers bring theirs just to show off the fact that they can get any super-model chick they like. The girls all love him, so do the teachers, he gets into the interesting classes because his brothers wrote the textbook and he can fly a plane.

Tracy has it all, it's not fair. I work harder than he does; I train for the teams when they just let him in. I should be the popular one, the one who looks like Artemis, not him. My parents love me, they work so hard to send me here, to give me the right education. St. Anthony's Academy, Connecticut is one of the best private schools in the country and my family goes without so much to send me here: we haven't been on holiday for years, saving up for the huge school fees. My little brother Bobby hates me for taking up all the money. He isn't as clever as I am so Father decided that I would benefit more from a better education. How can someone as lax in his studies as Golden Boy Tracy come here so easily?

I can't see why his brothers love him so much. I mean, Bobby, my little brother just drives me up the wall whenever I'm at home so how can they want to spend every chance they get here with him? Then there's his sister, she's four years younger than him, not even a freshman but she's already done loads of exams. She goes to boarding school in Alaska because apparently she doesn't like warm weather. Ha! They live on a tropical island for pity's sake! Probably the only place they'd want a stuck up little know-it-all like her. I met her once, on the introductory day. She was there with her father and the Golden One, crying and snivelling like he was leaving her forever.

It's been four years since and I'm about to graduate with Golden Boy Tracy. We could have been friends if it weren't for her. Four years ago, at the open day, I met the Tracys. My Father pointed Mr. Tracy out to me and said it would be great if I were friends with Alan. If I knew Alan, I could easily get a job with Tracy Corporations and that would be great. Loads of the other boys had rich parents but none in quite the same league as Tracy. Half the school had millionaires for dads and stuff like that but no other billionaire's sons went there. So, Tracy was the richest boy at school, that didn't mean he was anything special, just lucky. Lucky his father could send him there, no problem. Lucky he had the newest phones, the best watch, and the coolest jacket. There's only one thing I have over the Golden Boy: I know the Thunderbirds.

_-Thunderbirds-Are-Go-_

**I hope you liked it; just a taster of what I hope is a good old Alan whump. Anyway, I know I added a Tracy girl but she has a big role later. Besides, the world needs girls too! **

**Please make a little girl smile and review, please! **


	2. Introductions

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: if I owned them, would I really be writing fan-fiction about them?**

**Thanks to everyone who favourited this! Not many reviews though... Never mind! **

_-Thunderbirds-Are-Go-_

I looked around at the crowd of boys and their families, all in designer suits and flashy watches. I glanced miserably at my own family, my Father in his faded grey suit, my Mother in a hideous cocktail dress from at least the twenties tens and my brother Bobby who was standing there in grey trousers and a blue jumper that Gran had knitted. I had a new Ralph Lauren top on but it seemed so cheap compared to what my future classmates were wearing. A blond boy was standing with his father and a little red-haired girl. I thought I might as well begin to make friends here so I wondered over to them.

"Um, hi," I said, nervously. The blond boy turned towards me.

"Hi, I'm Alan," he said, holding out a hand.

"Martin Cummings," I said and shook it. I realised that I probably shouldn't have given my surname, he would think that I was proud of my family, I wasn't.

"Are you new here?" Alan asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I am too. Hey, come and meet my sister," as if she had been listening, the little red-head bounced over.

"Val, stand still," Alan tried to stop her jumping around. Val however, didn't want to stand still; instead she decided to run off towards another girl who seemed about her age. Alan sighed.

"Valentina, she's as hyper-active as a sugar-high puppy," I laughed at that. A nerdy boy in glasses came up us; his identical father was talking to Alan's.

"H... hi Alan," the boy said. Oh great, he already has a friend.

"Hey Fermat, this is Martin," I shook the boy's hand.

"Hello Martin, I see you are making friends," my Father smiled at Alan and Fermat. Their fathers also approached us.

"Hello, I'm Martin's father Tony Cummings," he said, shaking Alan father's hand.

"I'm Jeff and this is Ray," he smiled. I now realise why people like that don't give their surnames away. Fermat's father wandered off to talk to what looked like a teacher, his son following.

"Hey, hi!" a tall, brown haired boy ran up to us.

"I'm Michael," he said.

"Alan,"

"Do you know what dorms you're in?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, West House, room 37," Alan said.

"Oh, I was looking for my roommate, room 42?" he sighed and was about to leave when Alan called his friend over.

"Fermat! I've found your roommate!" the geeky boy ran back to us.

"R..Really? H...hi!" they two boy began talking. I glanced at my paper.

"Hey, Alan, we're roommates," I said.

"Oh, cool! I mean, at least I've met you already," at that moment his father called at him to go and find his sister. My own parents came over to me.

"I'm glad you're getting on with that boy, he's Alan Tracy," my Father said.

"Alan Tracy? What as in Jeff Tracy and Tracy Corporations?" they nodded. Wow, my roommate was my father's boss's son!

"It's important you are friends with him, ok?" Father smiled over at Mr. Tracy. That was why Alan hadn't mentioned his surname: he was the son of billionaire ex-astronaut Jeff Tracy. I was going to share a room with Jeff Tracy's youngest son! Alan had managed to find little miss Tracy who was merely waiting for her father to be busy before running off again. Her brother however, wasn't letting her out of his sight. I smiled at how much I was going to benefit from the sleeping arrangements at school. My mind was suddenly filled with thoughts of what would happen if Alan and I became best friends. He might even invite me to his topical island villa in the holidays. Of course, it would help Father's career enormously, Jeff would be sure to promote his son's best friend's father. It could even mean Bobby might come here, though I would do everything I could to prevent that.

We went back to the car and I took my suitcases to the room I would share with Alan Tracy for the rest of the school year. He had already moved his stuff up and was sitting on his bed trying to teach Valentina to whistle. I decided to try out my newfound familiarity with the Tracy family.

"Hi Alan, Val," I nodded to them as I dragged my suitcase across the room. Val leaned over to her brother and whispered.

"Who is he?" the little girl obviously had been more focused on running around the school than meeting her brother's classmates.

"This is Martin, my roommate," Alan said.

"Oh, hi," at that moment Jeff Tracy popped his head around the door.

"Time to go Val," he said. Immediately she grabbed hold of her brother and hugged him. Somehow he managed to navigate her out of the door to say goodbye to his family. I had already left mine at the car, Bobby more anxious to get home than to say goodbye to me. I began to unpack my things into the wardrobe and bookshelf. The room was symmetrical: two beds with two bedside tables beside the window between them, a desk either side of the door with bookshelves above them and a pair of wardrobes against the walls. Ten minutes later Alan came back, a wet patch on his jumper at about Valentina's height. He too began to unpack; more designer clothes went into the wardrobe, text books onto the bookshelf. We each had a notice board, mine was empty but Alan began to cover his with photos and newspaper clippings. I glanced over at them and was surprised at the subjects of most of them.

"You sure like the Thunderbirds, don't you," I said, reading the headlines on most of them. The photographs were of a group of boys, all different ages and with different hair colours but all similar. The five Tracy brothers ginned beside a shiny car, a plane and the statue of liberty. Some of the photos included Jeff and they all had a little red haired girl in the forefront. Only one picture showed the Tracy mother, a pretty blond woman holding a ginger baby surrounded by the boys and their father, the only time they were a full family. Despite this I couldn't really feel sorry for the Tracys; I mean they have everything right? I might have two parents instead of one but I would much rather be as rich as they are.

"Yeah, they're amazing," Alan grinned. I guess the Thunderbirds are pretty awesome but they must get paid loads to want to put their lives at risk. I bet you have to pay after they rescue you, no-one would do that for free.

"I guess, I wish I knew them," I said. True, if only to ask them to let me work in their admin or something. That way I could be part of International Rescue and get paid but I wouldn't be expected to actually risk my life.

"Yeah," Alan gave me a strange look and turned back to his suitcase.

_-Thunderbirds-Are-Go-_

**How was that? Yeah, I guess Gordon must feel left out being the only red head. By the way Valentina is named after the first woman in space, coincidence? Of course not!**

**I spent all day baking cyber-cookies for anyone who reviews!**


	3. First Day

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: Once again I have to remind myself that I do NOT own any of the Tracys, Thunderbirds or International Rescue. *Sigh* I however DO own Val, Martin and the other characters, yay!**

**Here's to everyone who reviews thanks a million! And to those who don't (I check the stats, I know you look at it) please do! A special mention to Teobi, if it weren't for your wonderful advice I would have just left this and wondered off, thanks! Here's another cyber-cookie!**

_-Thunderbirds-Are-Go! -_

So the first day went ok. Alan and I weren't in that many classes together, just geometry, English and sport. We were both freshmen and the school was new to both of us.

Alan had set his alarm for six am. It went off with a shrill beep along with practically every other alarm in the dorm building. Twenty boys all groaned as they got out of bed and began to pull their clothes on. I was once again embarrassed by my Wal-Mart trousers and plain t-shirt. Alan was wearing Levi jeans with an Armani belt and Hollister shirt.

"Um, what class do you have first period?" I asked him as I gathered my books into my cheap bag.

"English, you?" he stooped to pick up his own school bag.

"Same, are you any good at it?" I asked eager to show off my intelligence.

"Bah, it's okay," he shrugged. I leapt at the chance to be clever.

"Well, freshmen read the Catcher in the Rye by J. D. Salinger but I've already read it," I said smugly.

"Oh, yeah, so have I," Alan carried on down the corridor towards the dining hall. I was a bit miffed that he had read it; I guess I was counting on being one step ahead of him. I followed him, meeting Fermat along the way. The two of them seem to know each other from outside school. Alan sat between the little geek and me at breakfast (French toast and porridge). After we had eaten Fermat scurried off to some science lesson and we headed off to English.

The classroom was nice: posters on the walls, a smart-board and a row of brand new computers lined the back wall. It was much nicer than my middle school: there wasn't even any chewing gum underneath the desks.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Mr. Evans. Come in and sit down quietly," the balding teacher smiled and waved the group of well-dressed boys into the room. I sat down next to Alan. I didn't see the point in getting to know anyone else: all I needed to do was get into the Tracys' good books and poof: I had the biggest advantage I could ask for. The fact that I didn't particularly like Alan that much wasn't important; I just had to make the blond boy think that I did.

The day continued in pretty much the same way, I sat next to Alan as much as possible and tried to make friends with the best dressed boys in our class. That was only in case the Alan plan didn't work out, they were my back up. I also decided to try and get along with Fermat. The bespectacled boy was Alan's best friend and he could be useful.

I was on my way to the common room after prep when I heard my name mentioned. A group of boys from my health class were gathered on the steps outside the West House.

"You know that boy, Martin Cummings, the one who follows Tracy around like a puppy," one boy said.

"What, the one that sucked up to every teacher?" another asked.

"Yeah, did you see the way he was with Jason Manns?" the first added.

"And with Matt Brents?" a third piped in.

"He's sucking up to all the super rich guys," the second said.

"Apparently his parents are like, really poor and stuff," one of the whispered.

"Yeah, that would be why he's creeping up to everyone who has anything," the first boy scoffed. I turned and ran straight into Alan.

"Hey Martin, what's up?" at that point I was ready to strangle anyone who was even the slightest bit wealthy.

"Nothing, just the sort of stuff you'd expect from rich idiots," I instantly regretted my words, not wanting to hurt the friendship my family was relying on.

"Look, they're jerks and can't see what really matters. It's not right to judge someone by how much their parents earn," he said. I was actually starting to like him; I mean I already liked his money and all but I was beginning to like Alan as a person.

"Yeah, thanks," I carried on towards the common room, Alan behind me. I began to plot revenge on those boys, a long and nasty one.

_-Thunderbirds-Are-Go-_

**Ooo! Martin's out for revenge and maybe some Alan whumping too! I actually added that to my dictionary! (Spell-check didn't like it) **

**So, who wants to see the Golden Boy get hurt? What about little Valentina? No? Well then hit the review button!**


	4. Revenge Served Cold

**Chapter Four**

**Sigh, look at the other chapters and fill in this bit. I don't own them, of course I don't.**

**Wow, I'm updating loads today! Seriously, I must have a really big plot bunny!**

**Anyway, Alan whump coming up! **

_-Thunderbirds-Are-Go-_

They say revenge is a dish best served cold. I believe it is. That's why I waited before I did anything about those boys. As the school year went on things got worse. It seemed most of the school didn't think I was good enough to be there. Alan and Fermat were nice to me, along with a few others. Michael, Fermat's roommate didn't like any of us, least of all me. His father was one of Jeff Tracy's minor rivals and the boy had it in for Alan. So I waited and plotted my revenge.

My chance came two months later, the week before thanks-giving. It was cold, very cold, the trees around campus had lost all of their leaves and there was already frost on the ground most mornings. Coach Jakes, our sports teacher had taken us camping in the woods surrounding St. Anthony's. Just the freshmen, up in the hills, with tents and stuff, nice tents mind you, and posh camping tools.

"Keep up Cummings!" Coach Jakes shouted at me. They others sniggered; it wasn't my fault I happened to be slow at climbing hills. Fermat was having trouble as well, the two of us staggering along behind the main group. Alan was up near the front, carrying the extra supplies as well as his own things. Once we'd reached the camping spot next to a half frozen lake, we began to pitch the tents. It was two to a tent, the same as with rooms so I helped Alan tie ours down alongside Fermat and Michael's.

"Hey Alan!" a stuck-up boy called Gregory Kyle yelled once Coach Jakes was out of earshot. Alan's head popped out of the blue tent's doorway.

"You better be careful tonight! Cummings might pick-pocket you!" the rest of the boys laughed. Alan frowned.

"What do they mean?" he asked me. Gregory came over, smiling at me gleefully.

"I mean, I wouldn't feel safe sharing a tent with _him_" he shot a dirty look at me.

"Why?" Alan was so sweetly innocent at times.

"Haven't you noticed? Martin here only ever sits with the richer kids, the ones like you and Jason. He's just a little money grabber who sucks up to the teachers because he can't win them over with his grades. Did you see his parents? They were dressed in hand-me-downs and as common as muck. I heard him talking to his father, you know what they said?" Alan was speechless.

"He said to be friends with you because it would help him with his job, I heard them going on about how they would go and visit your island and how he could get a job for your Dad, he's just a dirty little gold-digger!" I snapped, all my careful planning went out the window. I stood up and hurled myself at the brown haired snob. At that moment Alan had stood up in front of our tent. I just happened to have a Swiss army knife in my hand and lunged forwards towards Gregory.

The knife missed Gregory, instead impaling itself into Alan's shoulder blade. My body carried on though, hurtling into the other boy. We struggled for a moment, Alan's cries coming from between us before gravity and force made the three of us topple over into the semi-frozen lake.

The cold water hit me like an icy wall, harder than Gregory's punches. I gasped for air, still entangled with a bleeding Alan and a furious Gregory. I think I had my nose broken by someone just then, I wasn't sure if it was one of the boys or the impact with a sheet of ice. I couldn't breathe, the coldness penetrating my skin. Alan and Gregory were struggling beside me, trying to swim. I resurfaced in time to see the Coach wade in after us. He pulled my arm and, taking hold of Gregory, swam us back to shore. The other boys were yelling at us, running towards the lake.

"Alan!" Fermat screamed, pointing at the sheet of ice. You could just see a blond head underneath the surface. I was cold, wet and my nose was broken. Someone handed me a towel, I wrapped myself up in it to try and stop myself shivering. I swear I had hypothermia. One of the boys must have called the emergency services because a helicopter came to hover over the lake. Coach Jakes swam out towards the ice again but there was no way he could reach Alan under all that ice. We must have been in the water for longer than I thought if the rescue services were already here. A thought just occurred to me: Alan was drowning and could very well be dead. All because of what Gregory said. I was furious that a boy like Gregory had ruined what was promising to be a very beneficial friendship. I was never going to get in close to the Tracys now, Alan wasn't likely to invite me to their tropical island or give me a job if he had drowned, was he?

The fire-fighters came running up the hill and began working with the helicopter crew to free Alan. Fermat watched anxiously from the banks, having already phoned Jeff Tracy. Imagine that, having Jeff Tracy's personal mobile number in your contacts! Someone had given me a cup of hot cocoa and I was beginning to get comfortable when the ambulance crew came and decided to give me a check up. Of course they said I had mild hypothermia and escorted me down the hill to and ambulance. I remember there being loads of cameras and reporters at the bottom of the hill by the road but the medics just pushed me in the back and drove me to hospital.

_-Thunderbirds-Are-Go-_

**So, all from Martin's selfish perspective, naturally he doesn't blame himself and doesn't bother waiting to see if Alan survives. Oh, well, is that enough Alan whumping for you? Thought not! Just wait and press that little button down there, go on, just press it! Please!**


	5. He's fine, she's not

**Chapter Five**

**I own Val, Martin and the hordes of annoying snobs I created. Sadly, the Tracy boys and their machines still don't belong to me. *Sigh***

**Wow, I was a bit mean to Alan back there wasn't I? Oh well, that's what makes this so fun! Thanks again all of you wonderful people who review! It makes me so happy to see all those messages waiting for me! Another special mention to Teobi! Thanks for all your help!**

_**-Thunderbirds-Are-Go! -**_

I was put in a ward, not a private room like Gregory, but a ward. There were ten beds altogether, so I had nine other people all talking and watching me. It was because I didn't have a good insurance card like Gregory did; Father had only taken out the cheapest, most basic cover for us in order to save money. I was daydreaming about how my revenge had backfired when a police officer came in and made a beeline towards me.

"Martin Cummings?" he asked. Oh good, he was here to get my testimony and punish Gregory.

"Yes officer?" I smiled at him.

"Would you like to tell me how Mr. Tracy ended with a knife in his shoulder and how the three of you came to be entangled in a freezing lake?" some part of me was relived that Alan was alright, maybe I could repair whatever damage Gregory had done.

"Well officer, you see, it was Gregory Kyle, he insulted me and," I began before the officer stopped me.

"So Kyle insulted you, how did Tracy end up with a knife in his shoulder?" the dratted man wouldn't let me finish.

"Alan, Alan Tracy that is, he got angry that someone would insult his friend. Alan and I, we're like best friends you see. So then there was a fight and we all ended up in the lake," I smiled again, hoping I had managed to explain the awful way Gregory had treated me.

"Well, that just doesn't add up son, that's not what Kyle or any of your other friends told me. They said you ran at them and stabbed Tracy before pushing them both in the lake. Mr. Tracy is coming to see his son, you'd better have your story straight by the time he gets here," with that he walked off and I was left wondering what Jeff Tracy would do to the boy who pushed his darling son into a freezing lake. I almost felt sorry for Gregory; I wouldn't like to be in his shoes when Alan's father caught up with him.

THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-

Val's POV

I ran down the hospital corridor after Dad, towards Allie's room. We had been on our way here after Dad picked me up from my school outside Juneau. Half-way to Connecticut we got a message saying Allie had almost drowned in a lake on a camping trip. I didn't think Tracy One could go that fast: it was like Dad suddenly upgraded it to a Thunderbird! We made it to the hospital in record time and now I was running behind Dad as he stormed down the hallway. I don't like hospitals, I can remember when Gordy was in one after his crash, the boys kept on saying that everything was going to be fine but I knew they were lying. They lie to me a lot because they think the truth will frighten me, especially Scott, he lies all the time about missions and stuff.

When we got to Allie's room and Dad stopped outside.

"Val, just wait out here ok? I'll see if Alan's awake," he doesn't want me to see him if he looks awful.

"No! I want to see him!" I yelled, when Gordy had his crash no-one would let me see him for ages; I had to stay with Grandma outside. Grandma wasn't there and Dad had told the boys to stay at home. He just sighed and led me in.

Allie was really pale and there were lots of tubes and wires going out of his arms and nose. One of the machines beeped, Virgil told me that it shows the patients heartbeat; it was creepy hearing Allie's loud like that. I guess that meant he was alright, if his heart was beating. I wished Dad had let at least one of the boys come, maybe Virgil, he could explain what was going on, or Gordy, he would make me laugh and say funny things about Allie. Scott would be all grown-up and talk to Dad but John would sit down and tell me exactly what was going on. I wanted Allie to wake up and it to be just the two of us little ones like it always is at home, for him to laugh and talk to me about his school and plan tricks to get back at Gordy for the stuff he did to him this summer.

But like when Gordy crashed, the first day I was allowed to see him, Allie was asleep and pale, like the ice statues we make at school. Dad made a funny noise and sat down on the chair, he looked almost as pale as Allie. I went over to him and climbed up onto his lap. We both held Allie's hand which was resting on the sheets.

"Don't worry Val, he's going to be fine," Dad said but he didn't sound too sure. A doctor came in the room and did that funny cough grown-ups do to tell you they're there. Dad turned around and I sort of fell off his lap. It's hard to get on Dad's lap these days and even harder to stay on; he always wants to move just after I get comfy.

"Mr. Tracy?" the doctor said. He was wearing one of those white coats and had a clipboard. He looked really young and had brown hair like Virgil.

"Yes?" Dad stood up and I sat down on Allie's bed.

"Alan's going to be fine, he will need to stay here for tonight but he should be up and at it in the morning. His shoulder will need to be in a sling for a few weeks, the school nurse can handle that though," I like doctors; they never lie to you because it's their job. If Scott had said that Allie was going to be alright I might not have believed him but the doctor said he was and you can trust doctors. Dad relaxed as well, he obviously trusts doctors too.

"Thank you, I will take him back to school after thanksgiving," Dad smiled at Allie, I smiled as well, it looks like we were going to have a thanksgiving weekend together in New York after all.

"Mr. Tracy? The police are here talking to the boy who stabbed Alan, apparently there was a fight," the doctor looked nervous and scared as he almost ran out of the door. Dad sort of imploded and went all red. Then he told me to stay with Allie and went out of the room.

"Dad's really angry Allie, he looks like he did after I tipped that dye in the pool," I curled up on the chair Dad had sat on and talked to Allie. It was odd because normally it's me who has gotten hurt after falling off something and I pretend to be asleep just to listen to them say funny stuff about things they don't normally talk about. I sighed because Allie wasn't pretending.

"Did someone push you in? That's what the doctor said, that the police were talking to a boy from your school. Just imagine what Scott would do if he were here. There was a fight at my school too: one of the girls in 8th grade went out with another girl's boyfriend. They started throwing things at each other. Mrs. Green the Principal got really angry and the girls' parents had to come into school, one's had to come all the way from Monaco! I think they got kicked out. I don't know, the teachers never talked about it but Miss. Links said they were in big trouble and were asked to leave the school. That means they were kicked out. I won't get kicked out though; I only play tricks at home with you or Gordy,"

I turned when I had heard the door open. A man came in; he wasn't a doctor because he didn't have a coat and he wasn't a police officer either. In fact he was wearing really dirty old clothes and hadn't shaved.

"Um, I think you have the wrong room," I said. The man just smiled at me, he had yucky yellow teeth.

"Oh no sweetie, we got the right room," another man came in holding a rope. They came over to Allie's bed, smiling. One had really dark hair, the other had lighter hair but both scared me.

"Hold still sweetie, and don't scream," the first man held up a gun towards Allie whilst the other held out the rope. I couldn't run because I was next to the bed, I just turned to the sleeping Allie.

"Please Allie help!" I wailed as the man grabbed my arms and tied them. I was kicking and hitting him but he was stronger. They put a blindfold around my eyes so I couldn't see Allie anymore. Then they put something in my mouth that cut my cheeks. Sometimes Virgil gives me a rescue lift around at home, one of the men picked me up like that and then ran out of the room. I knocked my head on the door and the light around the edges of the blindfold went black.

THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-

Martin's POV

Mr. Tracy stormed into the ward, his face furious. I was genuinely scared of that face. The police had come back and were talking to my parents who had also arrived. Father smiled when Mr. Tracy came in.

"Well? Who stabbed my son? Which one of you is going to tell me what the blazes is going on?" Tracy yelled. My father stopped smiling.

"Mr. Tracy, we believe that your son was caught in the middle of a fight when he got pushed into the lake," a police officer said.

"Who did it? Who stabbed Alan?" he still looked murderous.

"Witnesses say the fight was between two of Alan's classmates, Gregory Kyle and Martin Cummings here," the officer pointed to me. Father stepped in at that moment.

"Mr. Tracy, my son was provoked and attacked. I am so sorry for what has happened; I hope the press won't be told,"

"Well, we have yet to establish the true version of events, we will need Alan to tell us exactly what happened," the officer added. It sounded as if he didn't believe I was innocent, which was absurd since it was obviously Gregory's fault.

"I see, my son will be awake tomorrow to answer your questions," if looks could kill, I would probably be dead from the controlled rage in Jeff Tracy's eyes. He turned to leave the room but a doctor asked him to stay because a trail of gurneys needed to get through. His phone went off and he walked over to the window to answer it. I didn't mean to listen but the ward was unusually quiet.

"Hi Scott, yes he's fine. Val's with him. There was some sort of fight; we're waiting for him to give his version of events. No, you boys stay there, he's fine. Any disturbances? Good, tell me if there is. Love you all, bye," he hung up. I assumed that he was talking to Scott Tracy, his eldest. Jeff Tracy turned to look at me, his eyes accusing. Somehow I just couldn't hold his glare. The corridor was once again empty and he stalked off back to his son's room.

_**-Thunderbirds-Are-Go! -**_

**Uh oh! Poor little Val! Don't be too sure about Alan's speedy recovery either! **

**If you liked it, please review. If you didn't like it, please review anyway and tell me what's wrong!**


	6. Demands

**Chapter Six**

**Nope, don't own the Thunderbirds. *Mega sigh***

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! **

_**-Thunderbirds-Are-Go!-**_

**Val's POV**

I wasn't sure exactly where I was, but it wasn't the hospital. Wherever I was it smelled like when the drains got blocked outside the science labs at school. I was lying on the floor; my hands were tied behind my back in a really uncomfortable position. I must have been lying in a puddle because my hair was all wet. My head hurt and there was wet sticky stuff in my eyes. The thing in my mouth had gone and so had the blindfold. I tried to move my hands a bit.

"She's awake," a harsh voice said. I froze. A face leaned over and grinned at me.

"Morning sweetie had a nice nap?" he laughed, normal people don't laugh like that. I wriggled as far away from him as I could but there was a wall in the way.

"You got the it ready Dom?" the man asked over his shoulder. I peered around him to see the other man sitting at a table in front of a vid-phone.

"All done, calling Tracy Island," he sneered at me. He's going to call home? But Dad's not there, he's at the hospital with Allie. It's just Scott, Virgil and Gordy; John's not there because he's in space. The man nearest me, he had light hair and a dirty blue jumper, lifted me up and dragged me over to the vid-phone. With one hand he held me in the chair, the other pulled out a gun from his belt. The phone rang for a moment before being answered. Scott's face filled the screen; he was in Dad's office. The chair had been placed so that I could see Scott but he couldn't see me.

"Hello?" he asked, puzzled at the man standing in front of the camera.

"Hello, you must be Jeff Tracy's son. I understand he's not at home. Never mind, surely you can take a message," the man, Dom, had that creepy smile on again.

"Excuse me, who are you and how did you get this number?" Scott sounded worried. I wanted to call out to him; to say that I was here and tell him what had happened but the other man had his gun right by my mouth so I couldn't talk. Dom turned the camera around so Scott could see me.

"Val! What have you done to her! Val! Can you hear me! Where's Dad?" Scott screamed at me. He looked awful now, like Dad does when one of us is in trouble.

"Now Tracy, you go and tell your father that we have little Val here quite looked after. If you want to keep it that way Tracy, you better cooperate, ok? Good, listen carefully, I will only keep little missy here alive for two weeks, in that time twenty million U.S. dollars must be paid to this account," he typed something to Scott. The other man was holding my hair so tightly to keep me still that I had began to cry.

"I might decide that she's being too much of an inconvenience and up the price of her safe return. I will contact you again if that's the case. Oh, and remember Tracy, don't contact the authorities, some people would be willing to pay a lot for a pretty little thing like her," he cut off the picture of Scott's pained face. They were going to kill me if Dad didn't pay them, I gulped. This was too scary to be real. It was like in a trailer for one of those films I'm not old enough to watch.

"That's right sweetie, Daddy's going to have to pay for his little girl or else," the man with the gun laughed.

_THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-_

**Martin's POV**

The press were told, I think Father made sure of that. Reporters gathered around the ward, we had _accidentally _let them in. One smartly dressed duo, a pretty blond woman and dark-haired camera-man, from Know It First Headlines were especially eager to talk to me.

"Is it true that Gregory Kyle, son of Nancy Kyle the Hollywood actress, pushed you and Alan Tracy into the lake?" the woman asked me.

"Yes, Gregory pushed us in, I tried to stop Alan from going under but they were fighting," I answered. She turned to the camera.

"This is Mary Highgrove reporting from Connecticut Central Hospital where Alan Tracy, youngest son of Jeff Tracy the billionaire founder of Tracy Corporations is being treated following an incident on a school camping trip. It is believed that one of Alan's classmates, Gregory Kyle the son of renowned actress Nancy Kyle, pushed him and another pupil, Martin Cummings, into a freezing cold lake after a fight. Here is Martin who also had to be rescued from the icy water. Martin, exactly how did the fight start?" the camera man zoomed in on me lying in the hospital bed. I smiled, now was the time to get my revenge on Gregory, the truth was my best weapon.

"Alan and I were pitching our tent when suddenly Gregory comes over and starts insulting me. Alan tells him to stop and then Gregory punched him. I tried to get them to break it up before someone got hurt but Gregory stabbed Alan. We were too close to the lake and he pushed us all in, I tried to help Alan but I wasn't quick enough. It was lucky that the emergency services had gotten there so quickly," Mary nodded in approval at my story.

"Thank you Martin, come on Harry, we need to get one of the Tracy's to comment on this," the camera man nodded and began to pack up. She turned to me.

"Here's my card, I'll get in touch with you about a proper interview and everything, maybe as one of Alan's classmates you could give the public an insight into the youngest Tracy boy's life," Mary smiled at me. This was great; I could now use the friendship Gregory had almost lost for me.

"Sure, I'll be happy to let people know," I said. With that she left to find the Tracys.

_THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-_

**Scott's POV**

They cut me off, the screen going blank. I couldn't believe it, some maniacs had kidnapped Val. My brain just didn't want to accept that. Moreover I was amazed that Dad didn't know they must have grabbed her from the hospital. She probably wandered off; I guessed that he was probably looking for her at that moment.

"Hey Scott, was that Dad?" Gordon sauntered in, his hair still wet from swimming. I had no idea what to tell him, I couldn't just say,

"Hey Gordon, guess what, our little sister is being held captive by a pair of sick masochistic creeps and unless we pay them twenty million dollars they'll either sell her to some paedophile or kill her,"

"What?" oh bugger, judging by the look on the redhead's face I had just said that out loud.

"Scott, please bro, that's not funny ok? That's a really sick joke," he said.

"It's not a joke Gordon," a voice added sadly. We both jumped as we realised that John had joined the conversation.

"I heard the call Scott, you have to tell Dad," he looked as bad as I felt.

"How? What am I meant to do?" I almost cried. Gordon sat down on the sofa, shell-shocked.

"With a bit more tact than you just told Gordon," John snapped. He instantly seemed to regret it but I knew he was right; I had accidentally broken the news to Gordon with no sympathy or emotion. I should have protected him a bit better.

"You're right, I'm sorry Gords," I went over and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. He gave me a weak smile and stood up.

"You tell Dad, I'll go find Virgil," he walked out, slightly stooped and without his normal energy.

"I tried to trace the call but I can't, the bank account is one of those anonymous Bahaman ones, I'm sorry not to be of any help," John wiped his eyes on his sleeve, pretending not to cry.

"Thanks Johnny, don't worry, we'll get her back, I promise," I hoped I could keep that one. John nodded and tuned out but I suspected he would be listening to my call to Dad. John had been so close to Mom and Val was just a red-haired little version of her, we couldn't survive this unless Val did.

"Please Mom keep your little girl safe. Tell them upstairs that they've got one Tracy girl, let us keep the other," I silently begged as I rang Dad. He picked up straight away.

"Hi Scott, is something wrong? Is there a rescue? Son?" I didn't answer for a moment, what was I going to say?

"Dad, have you got Val there?" I asked slowly.

"No, she's just gone to the bathroom, why?"

"Did she say she was going?" I heard John patch back in via his portrait.

"Well, no, she just left a note saying that she'd be back in a minute. Her hand writing's gotten very messy. Why? Did you want to speak to her?" John was making odd hand signals to me.

"Val's not in the bathroom, she's been kidnapped. We just got a vid-call," I stopped as Dad exploded.

_**-Thunderbirds-Are-Go!-**_

**Oh dear Scott, better watch your tongue in future! Well, Jeff has now exploded and Martin has a deal with a gossip magazine. Apologies to anyone from Connecticut, I don't know if that hospital exists or anything but you have a university called Central so it kind of makes sense.**

**Review and Gordon will break the news to Virgil lightly. **


	7. Telling the world

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: I really am getting bored with saying this: I don't own thunderbirds! **

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! **

_**-Thunderbirds-Are-Go! -**_

**Gordon's POV**

What was I going to tell Virg? I know we all love Val but he seems to pay her more attention than the rest of us do. It's like Alan and Scott, they just click. Maybe it's because she's a girl and girls like music and stuff more than boys do. Everyone expects me to be her favourite, us two redheads and all but it turned out to be Virgil who babied her. I think I come second though, she's my little sidekick and together we make the red devils. Alan and I pull off some great stuff but that little girl's a genius!

I'm going to get you back Val, I promise, whatever those creeps say, we're coming. All of us, you have the Thunderbirds for brothers after all and we won't abandon you. Hold on.

I found Virgil sitting on the edge of the horizon pool, sketching the sea. He heard me coming and put his pencil down.

"Hey Gords, what's the matter?" he asked. My face must be awful for him to look that worried.

"It's Val," I said, oh help! I can't do this. Those two words were all it took for Virg to go into big brother/ mother hen mode.

"What about her? Is she alright? Gordon?" He practically jumped at me.

"No, she's been... she's been abducted from the hospital, Scott just got a vid-call, and she's being held for ransom." I gave in and collapsed on the sun lounger, tears rolling down my face. Virgil did the same and we ended up on the thing together.

"No, they... But Dad was with her!" he almost shouted at me.

"Apparently not, she must have run off or something. Scott's calling him now, he doesn't know." I leaned into Virgil's shoulder and cried. He was too shocked to notice. What could we do? The three of us were the other side of the world to our little sister, John was in space and Alan was in hospital, unconscious. Some big brothers we are, even the Thunderbirds couldn't keep their own sister safe!

"Come on Virg, we have to do something." I stood up and wiped my eyes. I pulled my unresponsive brother up and we made our way towards the house.

_THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THINDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-_

**Martin's POV**

I was watching the news, Know It First Headline 24 to be exact. The news reader, Harry Cole, was going on about some shootings somewhere. I waited for him to finish showing us pictures of the murderer and move on to a more interesting story.

"And now for our next story: Alan Tracy, youngest son of billionaire Jefferson Tracy, the founder of Tracy Corporations, has been hospitalised after an incident on a school camping trip. Our reporter, Mary Highgrove, is at Connecticut Central Hospital now. Mary,"

"Thanks Harry. Hello, I am outside the room where Alan Tracy is recovering from having nearly drowned in a semi-frozen lake whilst on a camping trip. The sports coach from the exclusive St. Anthony's Academy took the freshman class up to Bushy Hill Lake to camp for three days before they broke up for Thanksgiving week-end. The boys were pitching their tents when Gregory Kyle, son of the acclaimed actress Nancy Kyle, began insulting Alan's roommate, Martin Cummings." My parents looked over at me proudly.

"Alan asked him to stop tormenting his friend causing Gregory to punch him, during the resulting fight Alan got stabbed with a pen knife. The three boys were too near to the Lake's edge and a small push from Gregory was all it took to topple them into the icy waters. The St. Anthony's coach rescued Martin and Gregory but the emergency services had to be called to save Alan. Luckily, they arrived in time and all three boys are now receiving treatment here at Connecticut Central. Both Martin and Gregory are fully recovered and will be discharged this afternoon but Alan is being kept here overnight. We are hoping to get a comment from Mr. Tracy regarding his son's condition." Mary opened the door, motioning for the camera to wait. Jeff Tracy's voice could be heard from inside.

"Alan, your brothers are on their way here, Val was taken whilst you were asleep. Scott got a call saying they want a ransom, I..." Mary closed the door and grinned at the camera.

"Looks like we have a development Harry, back to you for now." she smiled and signed off.

So, that little ginger terror has been kidnapped, that's interesting. I wondered how I could use that; maybe if I helped them find her the Tracys would be eternally grateful. Gregory's little outburst was proving very useful indeed. I wonder why Mr. Tracy was so upset that the little brat had been taken, if someone stole Bobby I would be thanking them. If he didn't take up so much money I might be able to have a slightly better appearance at school. The Tracys must all be as sentimental as Alan to fly all the way here. Alan never shuts up about his siblings, it's always Scott this or John that. I even know them all by name now, he just goes on and on about Virgil's paintings, Gordon's swimming and Val up in Alaska. Some part of me hoped they didn't get her back: it might stop Alan from talking about her constantly. My father leaned over to me.

"Martin, you have to be there for Alan right now, he needs a friend." I smiled, oh yes; I was going to be the best, most supportive friend ever.

_THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THINDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-_

**John's POV**

I hate being stuck up here! I hate Thunderbird Five! I hate those filthy leaches! I can't stand it, being hundreds of miles above the Earth whilst little Val's in danger. There's nothing I can do up here. Scott, Virgil and Gordon are on their way to Connecticut to be with Dad and Alan. International Rescue is offline but there wasn't time for them to come and get me. I can't trace the vid-call, the bank account number they gave Scott is anonymous and all I have managed to find is a voice match for the man who was talking. I ran it through the FBI and CIA before I found a match in MI6's database. He's done it before, kidnapping and ransom, Val's his fifth victim. Out of the other four kids only one survived, a twelve-year-old boy from London, and he was found three years later in Amsterdam's red light district. The poor boy died of syphilis. I can't bear the thought of something like that happening to Val. All of the others' parents paid for their kids, only to be given a dead body. It seems that once this guy gets his money he kills his hostage anyway. I told Scott what I had found, he put up a good face but she's his sister too. I just hope Virgil will be okay. I doubt it, but we have to pull together if we are going to find a way to get Val out alive. I decided to call Dad, just to check in.

"Hey Dad, the others will be there in about half an hour," I said.

"That's great John, do you have anything on these men?" He tried to sound like he was in control but it was clear he wasn't.

"Yeah, he's done this before. No idea who he is but this is the fifth time he's held a kid to ransom. All were paid but, none were let go." I missed out the bit about the boy from London.

"Well, he won't get away with this, I promise you John. I am not letting this maniac tear our family apart. We are not going to lose Val, got it?" Dad was trying to be strong for me; I hoped I could do the same for the younger ones.

"Got it Dad, I love you," I sighed, we might get Val back, but will she be the same?

"I love you too son," Dad sounded really rough.

Please Mom, please keep my little space-girl safe. I don't want to even think of what could be happening to her. Even out here, as close as I could get to where Mom should be, I hoped against everything that she could hear me. We all talk to Mom but only I am up here with her.

_**-Thunderbirds-Are-Go! -**_

**A huge thanks to LiGi who very kindly agreed to Beta for this! Thanks! **

**So, please review on your way out, thanks. **


	8. I Have A Plan

**Chapter Eight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Thunderbirds, just the plot (hmm, not sure about that though, I may have lost it).**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited or subscribed to this! **

_**-Thunderbirds-Are-Go! -**_

**Val's POV**

I watched as the news reporter on the TV closed the door to Allie's room. She shouldn't have gone in there, it was private! Now everyone knows that these nasty men have me and they said to Scott not to tell anyone. Dad never speaks like that, he sounded all quiet and tired. I was scared, more scared than I can ever remember being. The men had said not to say anything but that reporter had heard Dad telling Allie.

The man called Dom came over to the chair they had tied me to and smiled. He really needed to visit the dentist, his breath smelled as if he had eaten garlic all night.

"Oh dear, looks like the story got out. I'm going to have to do something about that," he said and turned the vid-phone back on.

"Let's see if anyone's home." He typed in a number and began the call. It rang for a bit before someone answered it. I was surprised to see Tin-Tin in Dad's office. The boys must all be on their way here. Dom was surprised too; he stared at her for a minute before saying. "You're not a Tracy. Where are they?" he demanded.

"They are currently unavailable, can I take a message?" I don't think Tin-Tin knew who she was talking to. I was out of sight again; I suppose he liked turning the vid-phone towards me and seeing the face of whoever he was calling.

"Yes honey, you can. Tell them that their little press interview is going to earn their brat more than a few broken bones." He tilted the screen so that she could see me. Tin-Tin's very pretty: she has nice hair and smells nicer than the boys. Allie likes her a lot; he gets all red when Gordy mentions her. She gasped as she saw me and her face went pale. Dom laughed that scary laugh again and ended the call. He turned and grabbed my hair, pushing my head back. It hurt.

"If you get me caught you're never going to see the light of day again, got it?" he snarled. I nodded but it was hard because he didn't let go of my hair. Then he hit me, hard in the face. I started crying, no-one has ever hit me before.

Please Mom, I can't remember you really but I know you can remember me. Please let Dad get here soon and the boys. Please make me not scared of these men, I don't like being scared. I want to go home, back to the Island and my brothers. They've never not been here when I need them, they were always nearby if I fell over or got hurt but now they aren't. I don't know where they are, I know that they're coming and I just wish that they would hurry. I love you Mom and I want to meet you but not yet, not now. I just want to go home.

_THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-_

**Martin's POV**

I walked along the hospital corridor, towards Alan's room. I knew that his father had driven to the airport to meet his brothers so I would be able to talk to him alone. I had ditched my parents in the car park, having said that I would get back to school my own way. It was better than them dropping me off in my Father's old Audi. We had sold Mother's car to pay for my school but her Renault hadn't been much better. Alan's door was closed. I decided on more tact than Mary had used so I knocked cautiously.

"Who is it?" Alan asked. I hoped he would let me in.

"Martin, can I come in?" I poked my head around the door. Alan was sitting by the window, his face miserable. He looked over at me.

"Sure, grab a seat." He nodded to the other chair. I pulled it up beside him.

"I saw the news, I'm so sorry Alan," I said. I was always a good actor, so what if I was lying?

"Yeah, that's what everyone's saying," Alan muttered. This might be harder than I thought.

"What are you going to do?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Dad and my brothers are coming, we got another call saying that they're going to hurt Val because that dumb reporter barged in and heard everything! She could have killed my little sister!" Alan shouted at the wall. I don't know why he was angry at me; it wasn't as if I'd spoken to the press or anything. "Sorry, it's just she's the only one younger than me. The others have to spread their protectiveness around a bit but for me it's only Val. She was here, in this room, right next to me when those crooks grabbed her, right next to her big brother who is meant to look after her!" Alan began to cry; he put his head in his hands and started sobbing. This guy was really over-reacting here! I put my hand on his shoulder the way you're meant to comfort someone. Then I had an idea.

"Come on Alan, I've got a plan to get your sister back." I stood up. This was brilliant, perfectly simple and foolproof. It had to be considering the fool next to me.

"What? How?" Alan asked frantically.

"Where would you hide if you had a little girl hostage?" Alan looked at me blankly.

"Nearby of course! They couldn't take her far because they would have to make sure that you didn't call the cops so we can assume that she's close. The hospital isn't near any towns, it's sort of in-between. So either she's out in the countryside or still in the hospital." His eyes lit up.

"You're right! There's no chance of her being in the hospital though, they would be found. There is that mill on the road towards Boston, it's right back from the road and hasn't been lived in for years. I saw it when we went on that trip up to Harvard." Alan was practically jumping up and down in excitement. I must admit, I had never seen this mill but it sounded like a good place to start.

"We have to get there somehow," I said. Alan hesitated.

"These guys have guns and stuff; we should wait for my Dad." No, we couldn't wait; I needed Alan on his own for my plan to work.

"If we wait, we might be too late." That was all that was needed to convince him.

"Hang on, I'll tell John." He turned and took out a mobile.

"John, it's Alan. I think I know where Val might be. There's this old mill near the hospital, on the road North to Boston. It's near enough for them to get there quickly, hidden and accessible so they can run. No Dad's still at the airport. Brains is dropping Fermat back at school. No, just Martin. I know but if we wait it might be, it might be too late. Keep a tab on me then, you've got my phone signal. Love you too." He hung up and turned to me.

"How do we get there?" he asked me. I grinned and pointed out of the window. Alan looked and smiled.

_**-Thunderbirds-Are-Go! -**_

**There's another chapter for you. A huge thanks to LiGi who was my Beta, I can't believe I make that many mistakes normally! Kindly review before you leave, thanks very much.**


	9. Double Crossing

**Chapter Nine**

**Sorry this is a bit late, I just got really busy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited! Thanks to LiGi for being my Beta too.**

**Don't own Thunderbirds by the way.**

_**-Thunderbirds-Are-Go! -**_

**Martin's POV**

Ok, this was cool. I was sitting in the passenger seat of an ambulance next to Alan, who was driving. I was surprised he could drive but it was lucky otherwise we would have had to walk. Admittedly we had some close shaves but there wasn't much traffic about.

"Over there." Alan pointed to a shack out in the woods. He parked the ambulance beside the road, far enough away so that it couldn't be seen from the mill. We got out and started towards it.

"Any idea what we'll do if she's there?" I asked him.

"I am going to beat those creeps into next week," Alan growled. I shrank away from the anger in his voice, that guy is scary when he's mad.

The mill was old, run down but solid due to a concrete cellar that protruded about two feet from the ground. We went up to the battered door, pushing it open carefully. Inside was filthy: dust covered the broken furniture and piles of dead leaves gathered around the broken windows. I tapped Alan on the shoulder.

"You go upstairs, I'll cover the basement." He nodded and began to quietly make his way up the stairs. I opened the basement door and crept down the wooden steps. Luckily they didn't creak. It was dark at the bottom; I could hardly see a thing. As my eyes adjusted I began to make out a desk with a computer and vid-phone, a few boxes and a slumped figure tied to a chair. The figure raised its head and looked at me.

"Who are you?" a little voice asked. I recognised her, Valentina.

"Martin Cummings," I said.

"Who?" Oh great, she didn't remember me. Typical spoilt brat.

"Yes, I would like to know as well," a rough voice from behind me said. I tried to turn but large hands grabbed me and forced me down on the desk.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the man asked, digging his elbow in my back.

"I'm one of Alan Tracy's classmates; I know where you can find him," I gasped. The man relaxed slightly.

"No! Don't let them get Allie!" Val cried. I could just see another man hit her for her outburst.

"Why would you sell your friend out?" the first man asked, never letting me go.

"Because I hate him and his type, stuck up rich snobs and if I lead him to you, I want part of the ransom." At this the man let me go completely.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"I want half of what they give you for him," I told him.

We shook hands. "Fine, where is he?"

"Upstairs." I laughed at their faces. The other man ran out of the room holding a gun aloft.

"I'm Dom," the first man told me. He was tall, burly and dark haired.

"Martin." I smiled. As I looked around I caught Val's eyes, she was crying but her look was pure hatred for the boy who had sold out her brother.

Shouts and bangs came from the stairs as the other man dragged Alan down.

"Val!" The blond boy looked so distraught at the sight of the little girl bound and gagged with several bruises and cuts on her face.

"I do so love family reunions," Dom smiled. I was actually a bit scared by that expression.

"What have you done to her, you bastard?" Alan yelled, struggling with the man holding him.

"Nothing yet, but now that Martin here has handed you over to us, she's out lived her usefulness. And we don't keep spare parts." We all shrunk back as Dom took out a hand gun and pointed it at Val.

"Say good-bye to your little sis, Tracy," the psychopath leered.

Everything happened so fast that I hardly saw another figure leap down the stairs, hurl Dom across the room just as he fired at Val who pushed her legs against the desk, toppling the chair. Three more men crashed into the cellar, wrestling the other man to the ground whilst the first pinned Dom down. I shrunk beneath the desk and kept out of the way. Alan crawled over to Val and screamed.

"Val! Val, wake up! Dad, Scott, she's been shot!" Everyone froze. Dom and his accomplice by now were tied up and being held by furious Tracys. The first brother to enter the room crossed and knelt down beside his sister.

"Val, can you hear me? Someone, call an ambulance!" he yelled. I closed my eyes and tried to make sense of what had just happened. Within minutes an ambulance had arrived and so had the police. I was dragged out from under the desk by an officer. This time I knew I was done for.

_**-Thunderbirds-Are-Go! -**_

**Bit of a short chapter but plenty of action. Please review, for Val's sake! **


	10. After The Shot

**Chapter Ten**

**Hiya, almost done here, just one more chapter, maybe, I do go on a bit don't I? Anyway, don't own Thunderbirds even though I would love to. Enjoy!**

_**-Thunderbirds-Are-Go! -**_

**Virgil's POV**

I sat next to the hospital bed, staring at the pale red haired figure lying silently on the pillow. I couldn't help but compare this scene to the day our other redhead lay in a hospital room, fighting for his life. Val was whiter than the sheets; her vivid hair was the only colour amongst the many tubes and drips that were connected up to her arms, nose and mouth. I knew what every single one did and for once that made me even more scared. She was in intensive care, full life support; my little sister couldn't even breathe on her own. I had been too late, one moment too late. If only I had been just a fraction of a second earlier Val would be alright. The doctor came back in, checking all the machines keeping her alive, doing what I had failed to do.

"Don't beat yourself up, Virg," Scott said from his seat by the window. Somehow we were all piled into the small room, all five of us as well as the doctor, Val's bed and half a million machines.

"If it weren't for you she'd be, ..." he faltered. Scott didn't really need to finish his sentence though; we all knew what would have happened. I smiled a thanks but I couldn't help feeling responsible. We knew Dad was blaming himself too, he felt that he had let them take Val in the first place. Gordon was sitting opposite me, gazing at his fellow redhead, tears streaming down his face. Only John wasn't here, no-one had gone to get him from Five. Alan hadn't been hurt in the fight and was sitting next to Scott by the window. Dad stood behind the blond, stroking his hair.

"She should be alright," the doctor said suddenly. We all looked at him in surprise, earlier we had been told she might not make it.

"What? She'll be fine? Completely?" Dad asked excitedly. Scott and Alan had jumped up, Gordon swivelled round to face him.

"Well, not completely. She was shot in her voice box. I'm sorry Mr. Tracy but Valentina might never talk again." Dad's face didn't get it. It's not too bad, I thought, at least she's alive.

"She might also experience some breathing and eating problems but apart from that she should be clear." Gordon was smiling; our little sister was going to be alright.

"So when can we take her home?" Dad asked the young man. "I can take care of her; I know what you're talking about."

"We want to keep her here for another three days and then you can transfer her to your medical facility at home." With that he left. Three days and we can take our little Val home.

I was alone. Dad had taken Alan back to school; we were trying to get things back to normal. Scott and Gordon were getting some breakfast. So far Val hadn't woken up but we were due to take her home today. Unless she regained consciousness, the hospital would have to keep her for a few more days.

"Come on Val, please wake up. We want to take you home. John's waiting to see you. Come on Val. Valentina Sally, our little pioneer, you went too far this time. Please wake up; I have to know if you're alright. Sure I can check the monitors but I want to hear your voice," I pleaded out loud.

"When we get home, I'll show you the picture I was painting, the one of you in the tree. I added an apatche in the distance for you, just flying over. Come on Val, I need you to wake up, how am I going to survive Gordy's pranks without you warning me? I need you to help me finish some repairs to Two; I think Scott's borrowed all my wrenches again." I stopped as a weak hand squeezed mine. Val opened her eyes slowly, blinking at me. I let out an explosive breath.

"Val, oh Val! You're ok! You're ok." I leaned over to hug her only to be stopped by her violently shrinking away.

"Val? What's wrong?" I asked. She just shook her head. Then I remembered she couldn't talk.

"It's ok Val, you're safe. We're taking you home now, Dad, Scott, Gordon and me. We're going to look after you Val." I settled for holding her hand.

"Val! You're awake!" Gordon burst into the room. Val smiled at him as I stopped him from hugging her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"Don't touch her, I tried but she's petrified." Val tried to move her hands as if to say something.

"Give her a pen," Scott said from the door. Gordon handed her a piece of paper and a pen from the bedside cabinet. She scribbled for a moment before showing it to us.

"I need a wee," Gordon read and we all laughed, Val silently giggling with us.

"You serious, sis?" Scott asked once he had regained his composure. Val went slightly red and nodded. "Ah, someone get the nurse."

"Good old Val, welcome back." Gordon patted her on the shoulder, grinning. Val flinched but smiled. We had our little girl back. Thanks Mom.

_**-Thunderbirds-Are-Go! -**_

**All done? Not quite, I wonder where Martin's gone...Kindly review on the way out please. Thanks. **


	11. Cold Promise

**Chapter Eleven**

**I didn't own them at the start, I still don't. **

**Huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourite and read this especially Teobi and LiGi! Thank you!**

_**-Thunderbirds-Are-Go-**_

**Martin's POV**

I hate him. _I_ hate Alan Tracy. I should be getting credit for saving the ginger brat, not him. What did he do apart from follow me into that house? He didn't work out where she would be, he didn't run straight into that cellar and take on those creeps. I did. If it wasn't for me there would be one less stuck-up Tracy around.

Once we had been checked over at the hospital and after a telling off by the ambulance driver and Mr. Tracy, my Father came and drove me back to school. I moved rooms; Alan and Fermat were now sharing whilst I was landed with Michael. Apparently I wasn't fit to share with a Tracy anymore. Alan told his father what I did; the Tracys haven't spoken to me since. We reached some sort of agreement though: none of us will tell the press what happened if the other doesn't. I don't dare go to the newspapers now, if I do those selfish Tracys will frame me for betraying them.

I hate them. They've ruined what was the only good thing about me coming here. Everyone's cooing over Alan like he's some sort of golden boy or something. The precious Tracy Golden boy and his little redhead sister, going round like they're heroes and everything. I wish the older one had been later; then she would have gotten what she deserved. Now everyone feels so sorry for little Valentina Tracy, poor thing was shot now she's a mute. Oh dear, I feel so sorry for her... not! She's rich enough never to have to worry about it, her father will hide her away on their island, living in luxury whilst never making a contribution to the world. Not all of us are so lucky. My parents can only afford to keep me here by remortgaging their house; Bobby has to go without a birthday party. They don't mind though, they know I'll do well here and make great connections. So Tracy didn't work out, who cares? I'll get him back, him and the little ginger. I'll get them all back. Just you wait, Tracy, just you wait. You're not going to be golden for long.

_**THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS-THUNDERBIRDS**_

**There you go it's all done. Thanks for reading and please just review this one last time. **


End file.
